digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunflowmon
Sunflowmon is a Plant Digimon. If it bathes in the sun's light, it becomes very energetic, and even its offensive power rises. On days when the weather is good, it will also flap the leaves on its back to fly around. Furthermore, its smile is feared for its eeriness. Attacks *'Sunshine Beam': Fires rays of sunlight from all of its petals. *'Smiley Slap': Slaps the opponent in their face with a smile on its face. *'Cactus Tail': Waves its tail-like stalk, firing off its thorns. *'Sunshine Gun': Fires seeds with force. *'Sunshine Bazooka': Fires seeds with even greater force. *'Sunshine Explosion': Fires countless rays of sunlight from its corolla. Design Sunflowmon is a green bipedal creature with a slim body, stubby legs with green spikes as feet, long arms with three fingers on each hand and a pointy tail with with flower spikes on it. Its head is yellow with a red, triangular mark on the forehead, a big mouth, yellow petals, and two black eyes. It also has two positioned leaf-shaped wings on its back. It has an eerie smile. Etymologies ;Sunflowmon (サンフラウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion A Sunflowmon appears in a flashback. Some Sunflowmon inhabit Dragonland. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next Some Lalamon and Tanemon are seen with Sunflowmon at the Desert Oasis, where Meramon terrorized them until Gaomon (Next) evolved to Gaogamon and, with the help of Tsurugi's GeoGreymon, managed to defeat Meramon. Digimon World DS Sunflowmon digivolves from Lalamon, and can digivolve further into Lilamon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sunflowmon is #143, and is a Champion-level, HPtype-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 156 HP, 190 MP, 103 Attack, 89 Defense, 84 Spirit, 71 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and MoneySaver2 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Sunflowmon digivolves from Lalamon and can digivolve to Lilamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Sunflowmon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 380 Insect-Plant experience and 70% friendship. Sunflowmon can DNA Digivolve from Floramon and Monodramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 15, with 500 Insect-Plant experience and 60% friendship. Sunflowmon can DNA digivolve to Mamemon with Veggiemon. Sunflowmon can be hatched from the Bird DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Sunflowmon is #101, and is a Champion-level, MP-type, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Guard and Saving Skill traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Lilamon. Sunflowmon digivolves from Lalamon and can Digivolve into Lilamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Sunflowmon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Sunflowmon. It can be hatched from the Forest Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Sunflowmon DigiFuses to Blossomon with Octomon, Togemon, and Dokugumon, or to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon, Lilamon, Lalamon, and Babamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Sunflowmon is a Data Plant Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Tentomon, Lalamon, and Palmon and can digivolve to Angewomon, Lilamon, and Lillymon. Its special attack is Sunshine Bream and its support skill is Flower Guard which prevents Poison. In Complete Edition, Sunflowmon can also digivolve from Mushroomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Sunflowmon is #102 and is a Data Plant Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Tentomon, Lalamon, Palmon, and Mushroomon and can digivolve to Angewomon, Lilamon, and Lillymon. Its special attack is Sunshine Bream and its support skill is Flower Guard which prevents Poison. Digimon World Re:Digitize Sunflowmon digivolves from Hagurumon, Lalamon, and Tentomon and can digivolve to Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, and Lilamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Sunflowmon digivolves from Tentomon, Betamon, Lalamon, and Palmon, and can digivolve to Lilamon, Angewomon, and If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Masters SunFlowmon digivolves from Lalamon and can digivolve to Lilamon. Digimon Heroes! Sunflowmon digivolves from Lalamon and can digivolve to Lilamon. Digimon Links Sunflowmon digivolves from Tentomon, Lalamon, and Palmon and can digivolve to Angewomon, Lilamon, and Lillymon. Digimon ReArise Sunflowmon digivolves from Lalamon and can digivolve to Lilamon. Notes and references